


The Dance Belt Debacle

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Implied kink, M/M, Quarantink, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: It was relatively well known at the Cricket Club that Yuzuru Hanyu trained and competed with dance belts. Most of the others did as well. So, in the morning when he was getting dressed, Yuzuru frowned as he looked through his underwear drawer.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	The Dance Belt Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 12 for this challenge and the word today was wedgie. (I may have struggled with this a little bit) It's a little bit silly so I hope you all enjoy it xx

It was relatively well known at the Cricket Club that Yuzuru Hanyu trained and competed with dance belts. Most of the others did as well. So, in the morning when he was getting dressed, Yuzuru frowned as he looked through his underwear drawer.

“Mum?” He called, “Do you know where my dance belts are?”

“I haven’t done the washing yet. They might all be in there.”

Yuzuru grimaced. He couldn’t wear normal underwear, not to train in. The lines that it would show in his Under Armour… He shuddered. Rooting around, his fingers brushed lace and a lightbulb went off in his mind. Silently thanking Javier for his tastes in the bedroom, Yuzuru pulled on the pair of red lace panties before he finished getting dressed with a little smug smile.

The smile was wiped off his face about ten minutes into his spin training. In the camel spin, everything felt _tight_. The sit spin pulled something where it had no right to go, and during the Biellmann Yuzuru thought he might actually get ripped in half. Javier, who was getting his coaching training from Brian, glided over to him with face full of concern.

“You okay Yuzu?”

“Underwear problems.”


End file.
